


Cream

by AsheTarasovich (natalieashe), Boffin1710



Series: Moments of Life in the Shadows [10]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Chocolate, Coffee, Developing Friendship, Gen, Sticky Treats, Whipped Cream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 14:02:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11037663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natalieashe/pseuds/AsheTarasovich, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boffin1710/pseuds/Boffin1710
Summary: A friendship founded on sticky, sweet treats





	Cream

Q…

When Moneypenny appeared at anyone's door it means you are getting the dreaded summons to M's office. Unexpected is never a good thing. I'm probably over budget (which was a constant), or Bond has done something ignorant again, or I've over stepped the boundaries of my appointment as Quartermaster (another constant) or a multitude of other things that fall to my domain whether they are meant to or not.

"Whatever it is, tell M that I will fix it... somehow. If it's in my power or even if it isn't." I sigh deeply fidgeting with my glasses, hand running through my hair. 

"What have I done now? Just tell me and get the torture over with because I have no bloody idea at all..." Being the newly appointed Quartermaster and trying to make the position my own has presented me with many challenges, most of them unusual and unexpected.

I glance up at Moneypenny as she perches on the corner of my desk. She has takeaway cups in her hands. And something wondrous is slipped across my desk to me. It smells heavenly. Coffee. Chocolate. Whipped cream perched perfectly on top of it all. And I think I have died and gone to heaven because curls of dark chocolate settling in the whipped cream are calling my name. 

Maybe a visit from Moneypenny isn't so bad after all... 

 

Moneypenny...

I like the new Quartermaster. We seem to have fallen into this 'I'll bring you treats and you'll return the favour' whenever one of us is having a rough day. I'm not even sure how we know... maybe it's the tone of an email or instant message. Or the harassed sounding phone call. Or, in my case, just knowing that M is on the warpath about some overspend or other...

It's almost like flirting, this thing. If I wasn't 95% sure Q was gay - come on, no straight man dresses like that or flushes prettily when 007 walks by - I would say he was interested in me. But I get the feeling he would have no idea what to do with a woman.

So instead, we have developed this routine of taking care of one another. Looking out for each other, cheering up and commiserating, usually with something hot and caffeinated, plus a sticky, sweet treat. 

One day soon I think we need to take the next step. A date. A mate date. Coffee actually in a coffee shop, or maybe after-work drinks. I think this guy could potentially be the best thing that ever happened to me.


End file.
